powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of the Clock Tower
The Legend of the Clock Tower is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Time Force. Synopsis Katie encounters a ghost named Walter in the clock tower, who sends her back in time to change his lonely fate. She meets Walter in the past, and changes his future by helping him stand up for himself and attain the woman he loves as demonstrated by the story she was told changing. The Rangers later have to battle a mutant, but easily defeat him with the Time Force Megazord. Plot The Time Force Officers try in vain to fix the run-down and ancient Clock Tower. Katie learns of its history, and how a previous owner of the building, Walter Brown, is said to haunt the attic, still lovelorn for a girl he never fought for. Katie wanders up there, bumps into his restless spirit, and accidentally falls into a random Time Hole. She emerges in Silver Hills, a colonial village, circa the early 1800s. Soon, Katie meets Walter Brown in person, and learns he's a gentle poet in love with a girl named Gwen. Only problem is, her boyfriend Drake is a bully who loves to push poor Walter around. Katie helps Walter get up enough confidence to confront Drake, and manages to win Gwen's heart by punching Drake in the groin. The entire tale appears to be a dream, when Katie wakes up in the Clock Tower at the present day with no memory of returning. After heading off to battle with Cyclobots, and capturing the mutant of the day with the rest of the Rangers, Katie informs them of her adventure. Wes, having told her Walter Brown's story the night before, is quite confused, since the story he remembers telling Katie had Walter & Gwen living happily ever after. Katie discovers history has changed for the better, and that it was no dream... though the Clock Tower remains a little spooky. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger *Vernon Wells as Ransik (credits only) *Kate Sheldon as Nadira (credits only) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins (credits only) *??? as Cruel Senturicon *Jordan Belfi as Walter Brown *Lacey Beeman as Gwen *David Blayne as Drake *Marc Schaffer as Buddy #1 *Mitch Gould as Buddy #2 *Katheryne Win as Ranger (uncredited) Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This marks the only time one of the Rangers has time traveled without technology; it appeared to be a mystical source that caused Katie to travel back to the 1900s. *It seems odd that Katie didn't draw more attention in the past, due to her clothing and the poor reception that African Americans (and women in general) received during that era. However, she does beat a man in arm wrestling in one scene. *Keeping with the sense of time being changed, Katie is the only one who remembers the original story about Walter. (She wasn't in the present at the time history changed, so her memory of how it originally unfold remained the same.) *This was the eighth episode produced, though held off and aired later due to its single story nature. It was made between "Short-Circuited" and "Jen's Revenge". **The Power Rangers Legacy DVD sets the episode in between "Jen's Revenge" and "The Time Shadow". *Daniel Southworth (Eric) does not appear in this episode (as mentioned above, this episode was produced prior to him joining the main cast). *Ransik, Nadira, and Mr Collins don't appear in this episode. *This is the only episode of Time Force written by Judd Lynn without Jackie Marchand co-writing with him. See Also (fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force